


爱如织网

by PiDanSeven



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, symbrock, veddie - Freeform, 毒埃 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiDanSeven/pseuds/PiDanSeven
Summary: 乱七八糟又诡异。





	爱如织网

手机响起，正在写稿的埃迪看了眼屏幕。  
“安妮？”  
“丹说你的检测报告出来了，你的心脏恢复得很好，‘焕然一新’。”  
“噢，这个事。”埃迪几乎忘了，毒液重新寄生在他身上之后，在丹的强烈建议下，埃迪又去做了一次检查。  
“毒液应该和你的身体达成了完美寄生状态，你们看起来相处得不错。”安妮说。  
“对，他告诉我只要他还寄生在我身上，我就不会因他而死。”——他死，我死；我死，他死。  
“听起来，”安妮停顿，像是在叹气，“希望以后能找到一个方法，能让你们俩不受损害地分开。”  
埃迪张了张嘴，最终没说什么。  
电话那头传来动静，接着安妮说：“抱歉我得挂了，下次再聊。埃迪，照顾好自己。”  
“谢谢你，和丹。”埃迪回道，挂断了电话。

埃迪回到文档中来，但总觉得有哪里不对。  
“亲爱的？”  
毒液刚刚一直没说话，这可不像他。  
“小甜豆？”最近他乐此不疲地开发会让毒液恼羞成怒的昵称，会让他怒吼“我不是你的宠物”的那种。  
【我们一直在。】低沉的，占据他整个脑海的声音响起。  
“你刚刚在干嘛？”  
【我们在接电话。”】  
“我知道，但你，我是说，你在干嘛。”  
【为什么问这个？】  
埃迪觉得毒液表现得有点奇怪，或许是因为安妮最后的提议，于是他说：“也许之前我没有认真对你说过，但是我想告诉你，谢谢你，一直在救我，让我活下来，让我获得力量。”  
【我知道，埃迪。我知道你的一切。】毒液听上去心满意足。  
埃迪放下心来，重新投入稿件当中。

夜晚，完成工作的埃迪早早上床睡觉，这两天他总是感觉莫名的累。这种状态在他和毒液刚刚结合的时候最常见，埃迪迷迷糊糊地想，对了，今天安妮告诉他一切都好。  
或许只是生活重回轨迹需要适应，埃迪想着。  
又或许是与毒液和他在进行的夜间活动有关——

他们做爱。  
他和毒液会做爱。

不过也许不能叫做爱。  
毒液会包裹住他，那种感觉很奇妙。他将所有的私密暴露在毒液面前，浑身赤裸，却又被毒液缠绕住，在世界面前保持一分得体。  
他的体温会渐渐上升，燥热得他无法安然入睡。埃迪会一时不明白脑海深处的饥饿欲望是来自于他还是毒液，他只知道他饿极了。他要醒来，他要到凉快一点的地方去，他想要抱住柔软的东西来让皮肤舒服一点，他想要往嘴里塞上些什么东西，他需要把身体填满。

毒液就在这个时候出现了。  
埃迪为从内裤边缘潜入的触手感到羞耻，挣扎地动起来，但那个声音及时地抚慰了他。  
【我不会伤害你。】  
“我怎么了？”他呻吟着，外星寄生虫的手法太过到位。  
【别担心，我会解决。】  
埃迪热汗淋漓，四肢在床单上随着黑色液体的动作而难耐晃动。那团黑色液体附着在他下身，变成各种令人脸红的形状，前所未有的快感从性器飞速传递到全身。  
【我想这就是你们人类口中的性欲。】  
埃迪冷不丁被吓一跳，几乎从迷醉般的状态中清醒过来。但也仅是几乎，瞬间他又沉浸在毒液给他做的手活当中——或者是口活。  
那团黑色液体包裹住整个柱身，来回吞吐，甚至还咂出啧啧的水声，埃迪的前头早就兴奋地流水，直挺挺地硬着。  
“为什么我会，啊——”  
毒液分出两只触手，灵活地玩弄柱体下的两个囊袋。埃迪的手徒劳地伸到半空想抓住什么，却因为下身的刺激反复张开五指又合拢。  
然后他的指尖冒出一点黑色。  
黑液不停聚拢，慢慢变成一只手的形状，将埃迪的手握住。  
【我们正在结合。】

埃迪的性器头部被猛地擦过，爽得他一个激灵，挺着腰射了。  
“呃……”粗野性感的人类喘息声，而另一个参与者无比安静。  
埃迪从未有过如此迅速又酣畅淋漓的发泄，让他甚至都来不及考虑眼下的情景是多么荒诞诡异。

热潮仿佛随着精液一起离开了他的身体，而后冷汗迅速打湿埃迪的后背。  
“操！”  
他大骂着连滚带爬从床上爬起来，慌乱中又跌下床半跪在地上，因为毒液，那个外星寄生虫，那个所谓的共生体，再次缠绕住他。  
【你想我操你？】  
“操你妈！”  
【哦——，我明白那不是动词了。】  
“滚出我的身体！”他冲它咆哮。  
【埃迪，也许你还不明白眼下的情况。】毒液朝他解释，【我不是寄生虫，在我适应你身体的过程中，会发生一些情况，我也不知道那会是什么。】  
“适应我的身体？”埃迪更加惊恐，“我发誓，不管你是什么，我会想办法杀了你。”  
脑海中那个声音突然变得恐怖，威胁他道：【让我附在你身上，我可以留你不死。】  
埃迪想继续大骂，忽然后腰一软，浑身阵阵酥麻，呻吟从他张着的嘴里跑出来。  
【我不介意为你继续做这件事。】毒液将他推倒在地上，无处不在的触手再次包裹住他又挺立起来的性器。  
“哦——操。”埃迪骂骂咧咧。

那之后发生了很多事，但在毒液死里逃生后，他向埃迪提出能不能继续和他一起待在地球上，埃迪发现自己的第一反应是答应他，甚至他立马意识到如果毒液不提出，他也会这么提议。  
待在我身体里。  
而不是离开我。

【埃迪？】  
“怎么了，亲爱的？”  
【我发现你还没睡着。】  
“是的，我还醒着。”  
【我以为你很累。】  
“我不知道，突然想起了以前的事。”毒液明明知道他在想什么。  
埃迪自顾自地说下去，“我有时候觉得我们这种行为挺奇怪的，谁会和外星人做爱？”  
毒液显出上半身，黑暗中只看到他明晃晃的一双眼睛。  
“丹说我的身体现在很好，也就是说我已经适应了和你的共存状态？我想再也不会有需要你‘帮忙’的情况了。”  
然后他沉默了。  
他们从未停止这种让埃迪单方面获得性高潮的行为。

毒液低低地笑了。  
【埃迪。】  
“嗯？”  
【我知道你的一切。】  
一团黑色液体从他身上剥离，化作千丝万缕淫糜的形状缠住他全身。  
【你的一切。】  
触手将他身上的衣服一件件剥落。  
【你的思想，你的喜恶。】  
他的两条腿被触手分开，沉睡的性器渐渐抬头，随即被一只触手握住。  
【你的欲望，你的所有未尽之言。】

热潮又开始了。  
埃迪被情欲之火灼烧。  
起初他不明白为何自己总是会轻易陷入毒液带来的情潮当中，后来他意识到，每当他借由毒液施展某种力量，又或者是和毒液游走在危险边缘时，那种肾上腺素令人战栗，兴奋得发抖的时刻会让他的裤裆几乎是无法控制地鼓起来。

眼下他的性器就在裤裆硬得发疼。  
毒液的触手轻柔地在裤子里包裹住他，不住揉搓，时而粗暴地狠狠一捏，让他低吼出声，然后立即因为紧随其后的濡湿爱抚硬得更厉害。  
“呃……再来……”埃迪呻吟，接着下身一凉，然后他光溜溜地躺在床上。  
埃迪抹了把被汗水打湿的脸，微微仰头。毒液整个缠绕在他腿上，双手化作无数触手，游走在他因情欲而潮红的皮肤上。  
毒液冲他露出两排尖利的牙齿。  
然后埃迪感觉他的性器被整个吞入，置于湿热、柔软的空间当中。  
“啊——”  
埃迪向后仰倒，喉结随着吞咽色情地上下滑动。  
太深了，毒液将他吞得太深了。埃迪不由自主地挺腰迎合，曲起腿，浑身上下被毒液抚摸着。

触手滑向他后方。  
埃迪夹了夹屁股，“……嗯？”  
【想让你更舒服。】  
触手钻进那个他从未在意过的地方。  
埃迪的腿立马绷紧，“我……别……”  
很细很小的一根触手，埃迪更多感觉是怪怪的。  
【我知道你没有做过这个。】  
没等埃迪再开口，毒液就说道。  
【我看到他们这样做，那人很舒服。】高潮时的表情简直欲仙欲死。  
毒液分出一只触手逗弄抚摸他的耳朵，那是埃迪的敏感点。  
【试试，总没坏处的。】

在他里面的那根触手圆滑火热，慢慢地深入他的内部。埃迪开始恐慌起来。  
“太奇怪了，停下……”他哆哆嗦嗦地说，牙齿差点磕到舌头。  
那根触手猛地变粗变大。  
“啊——”好涨，好满。  
那粗大的触手慢慢向他肠道深处探去。  
【没什么的，这样也许会更好一些。】毒液安抚道，变得更像成年男性生殖器的触手在甬道中触碰探索着。

“那是什么……”一阵令人头晕眼花的刺激快感从后面传来，毒液的触手摩擦过一个奇怪的地方。  
【他们说男人后面爽就靠这个。】  
“他们到底他妈的是谁？”  
接着他什么都顾不上问了，因为毒液开始直攻那个敏感的地方，那个能让他浑身抽搐，爽得瘫在床上两眼翻白的地方。  
“哦，不要这么用力……啊……”  
“就是那里……还要……”  
埃迪的四肢无力地床上蹬着，看上去毫无着力点，可怜极了。  
毒液上半身化作实体，俯身抱住他。  
埃迪立刻缠到他身上，仿佛只有这样，他才不是落在半空，而是切切实实地身处人间，身处此刻的这张单人床上，与一个完全异形的外星生物，做着最诡异的性爱。  
【我在你身边，埃迪。】毒液说，回答他未说出口的问题。  
【一直在。】

前方撸动他阴茎的触手速度越来越快，后穴中大力侵犯他的触手持续摩擦他敏感点的频率已经超过他能够承受他极限。埃迪湿得像从水里捞出来一样，大张着嘴，却什么声音也发不出来，沉默地迎来高潮。  
埃迪脑中甚至炸起烟花，阴茎抖动着射出来，立即就被毒液妥善地料理了。哪怕在神志不清的余韵当中，后穴中那根粗硬触手退出来的触感仍让他情不自禁地打了个颤。  
他的下身一塌糊涂。  
【你冷吗？】  
毒液从他身上退开，又拿来毛巾，将他全身擦干净。

埃迪坐起来，屁股里性器进进出出的感觉还残留着。他不太好意思伸手去摸，但他觉得他后面好像被操得微微张口。  
【我没伤到你，只是肿了点。】  
毒液庆幸埃迪看不到他红肿的后穴被操成怎样淫糜的样子，毒液在片子里看了那么多，都没有埃迪的好看。他甚至觉得他要是像人类一样性器官是阴茎，那么此刻早就勃起了。  
“我想去洗个澡。”  
【我陪你去。】  
“不。”埃迪干脆地拒绝了他，毒液顺从待在原地，随即隐入墙壁中。

洗完澡埃迪沉默地回到床上，几乎是立马就睡着了。  
他好累。

***  
日子没有任何改变地继续过下去。  
他们没有再提过这个话题，但埃迪又觉得或许不用谈，毒液应该明白他的想法。  
那么他自己呢，他是否明白自己的想法？  
埃迪说不清楚。

“丹？”埃迪看到丹发过来的讯息。“明天下午我有空，那个时候行吗？”  
丹很快回复他。“下午两点，我去你家接你。”

【你没必要再见他。】  
“虽然这么说有点奇怪，但我把他当做朋友，哪怕他是我前女友的现男友。”埃迪翻过一页书，“作为地球人，人与人之间的感情是需要联系来维持的。”  
【你有我。】  
“这不一样。”埃迪放下书，“也许你们种族交往的方式的不一样，但是，我们人类就这样交朋友。”  
【食物是我们维持关系的重要环节。】  
“我看出来了。”

这样的对话自两人相处日渐和睦后常常出现。当用看待另一独立个体的目光看待毒液后，一切都变得容易理解得多。他不是什么寄生虫，也不是什么只知吃喝生存的低等动物，埃迪试图将他当做共享身体的另一个人去相处，然后发现结果好得出乎意料。  
并且深入了解毒液后更让他获得不少惊喜。

***

下楼坐进丹的车上后埃迪敏锐地发现毒液有点紧张。  
【怎么了？】他在脑子问他。  
【没什么。】毒液迅速回答。【没什么问题。】  
丹从驾驶位上转过头，认真地打量了他一会。“你看起来很好。”  
埃迪点头。  
“我会很快说完不会耽误你太多时间，但希望你听完之后跟我去趟医院。”  
埃迪皱眉，“不是说我很好吗？”  
他意味深长地看他一眼，“生命基金会的实验资料公开后，我看了相关的一些资料，又综合看了下你结合前后的身体变化数据。”  
【我治好了你。】  
毒液突然的插话让埃迪皱眉，丹立马问：“他在和你说话？他说了什么？”  
“他说，他治好了我。”  
丹挑了挑眉。“如果我告诉你这甚至是没必要的呢？”  
埃迪等待他说下去。  
“我们之前知道的是共生体需要寄生在人身上，才能在地球活下去。但我们不知道的是，你的身体并不会因为毒液离开你而衰竭，你不会因此受任何伤。甚至是，在你们结合之初你的心脏不会受损，任何的损伤都是毒液……”  
“我知道了，丹。”埃迪打断他，“我一直知道。”  
“什么——？”  
“我是自愿让毒液待在我身上的，不是因为怕死——”  
“如果有机会，让你可以和毒液分开呢？”  
埃迪挥手打断他，“谢谢你的关心，丹。我清楚我作出的选择会是怎样，没有谁胁迫我。谢谢你告诉我，如果有机会……”他顿住，“再说吧。”  
他推开车门，迅速离开。

他们两人一直都沉默着，直到埃迪再次回到电脑面前，面对写了一半的文档。

【别说。】  
埃迪正要开口，毒液抢先道。  
“你骗了我。”  
【对不起，埃迪，我不该骗你。】  
“那时你为什么要说，只有你一直待在我身上，我才不会衰竭而死？我以为，”埃迪激动地质问，“我以为你的意思是，离开我，你会死，离开你，我也会死。”  
【的确是这样。】  
“什么？”  
【离开你我会心碎直至死亡。】  
“这是字面的意思吗？”  
毒液没有回答。

埃迪焦躁地转了两圈，最终在床边坐下来冷静。  
“听着，忘了之前的。一直以来我们都回避这个问题，但现在必须谈谈了。”  
他对着半空开口：“我同意让你再次寄生在我身上，是因为你想留在这儿，而你无法在这儿独自存活。”  
“而你告诉我的是，你寄生在我身上是为了让我能够活下去。”  
“我不在乎那个。”  
“如果没有你，我早就被暴乱杀死了。既然你已经治好了我，那……”埃迪说，语气缓和下来，“你可以去寻找更适合你寄生的人，能让你更强大的人，比我更好的人。”  
毒液沉默。  
【埃迪，我知道你的一切。】  
“是！那你就更应该明白我是怎样的人，你可以找到更好的。”  
【你就足够了。】毒液也焦躁起来，【是我做错了什么吗？】  
“你做得很好。”甚至做得太多了。  
【那你就能明白我这样做是因为爱你。】  
“爱？”  
【是的，爱。我们做爱，我们也谈爱。】  
埃迪心力交瘁。“你不知道自己在说什么，你不明白爱。”  
【因为你觉得我是寄生虫，所以我无法理解人类之爱吗？】  
“你知道我没有把你当做寄生虫了。”埃迪决定不在这个话题上纠缠，“如果有更适合你附身的人选，我认为你应该选择他。”  
毒液听到他心中没有说出来的话。“生物的本能，趋利避害。我想要你这样。”  
毒液沉默了。  
他对着埃迪侃侃而谈人类的爱，但他现在却不明白，当你爱的人想要你做一件你不想做的事情时该如何抉择？

***  
接下来的日子他们都默契地没有再提这个问题，但共用身体的两个人都知道对方一直在思考。  
爱对于人类，对于共生体来说意味着什么？他们能否在彼此身上寻找？他们又该如何承担起这份跨越物种的爱？

埃迪和毒液在忙碌的日常中摸索答案。

这天下午，埃迪交完稿骑车回家，刚把机车停好，拖着步子上楼，打算一进门倒头就睡。结果刚一推开门，巨大的爆炸声就淹没了他。埃迪还没反应过来发生了什么，就被一股无法阻挡的力量裹住破出窗外。  
他在半空中坠落。然后埃迪看到了吞没整个房间的火光。  
“毒液——！”

埃迪看到自己被黑色液体包裹住全身，严丝合缝，一丝冲击、一丝疼痛都感受不到。但他从未像此刻一样恐惧，即使是之前看到毒液独自冲上火箭时也没有这样恐惧过。  
埃迪看到毒液在燃烧。火舌舔上躯体，埃迪感受不到一丝疼痛——毒液向他张开了网，完全笼罩住他。  
【黑帮……】  
埃迪喉头梗住，只能呼喊出他的名字。“毒液……”  
毒液明白他想说什么。一如既往，毒液了解他的一切，而在这一刻，埃迪仿佛才第一次，真正地，和共生体结合在一起。  
他感受到来自另一个强烈存在的个体对他汹涌溢出的爱意，像是惊涛骇浪，又像是包容万物的平静海洋，令他心神激荡，意乱神迷。等他在混乱中睁开眼睛，才发现自己已经落到地面上，毒液安静地蜷缩在他身体某处。

埃迪胸膛急促起伏，淋漓冷汗打湿他的后背和前额。他忽然眨了眨眼，一只触手轻柔地抚上他的脸，抹去眼角的一滴泪。

不用开口，他在脑海中恍惚听到毒液低沉暗哑的声音。  
我说不出爱是什么，此刻我只知道爱如织网我抱着你。

一个男人独自站在巷道中间，身上黏着一层怪异的、可怖的不明黑色外壳，微微侧着头，姿势诡异，像是在跟空气拥抱。

——END——


End file.
